The present inventions generally relate to a battery system. The present inventions also relate to a battery system comprising a module and at least one cell. The present inventions also relate to a battery system comprising a battery of a type comprising a lithium battery cell (e.g., a lithium-ion, lithium-polymer or the like).
Various battery systems have been used in vehicles such as automobiles. It is also known to provide for a battery system that is used at least in some combination with other systems (such as an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle. For example, it is known to provide a hybrid-electric vehicle having a battery system and an internal combustion that operate in combination to power the vehicle. In such known vehicles, the battery system may typically comprise a nickel metal-hydride battery.
It is also known to provide a battery system comprising a lithium battery. It is generally known that lithium batteries may perform differently than nickel metal-hydride batteries. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain the enhanced power/performance of a lithium battery (e.g., a lithium ion or lithium polymer). However, the application of lithium battery technology may present design and engineering challenges beyond those typically presented in the application of conventional nickel metal-hydride battery technology.
The design and management of a lithium battery system that can be advantageously applied in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a battery system configured to allow the use of lithium battery technology in a hybrid vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a battery system using lithium battery technology that is configured to allow for monitoring of electrical performance, for example, by allowing the interconnection of a monitoring or control circuit or system. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery system using lithium battery technology that is configured to allow thermal management, for example, by attempting to enhance the conduction and transfer of heat from one or more battery cells. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery system using lithium battery technology that is configured to contain effluent gases that may be vented from a battery cell, for example, by allowing such gases to be captured in a chamber. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery system where a battery module can be assembled using cells having a modular configuration and/or allowing for interchangeable assembly into the module. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery system comprising a module configured to achieve substantial uniformity of temperature across the cells. It would further be advantageous to provide a battery system comprising a module and/or cells configured to provide one or more of these or other advantageous features.